


Someone Like You

by A_Sherlocked__Girl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, ex-lovers, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/pseuds/A_Sherlocked__Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jim and John were lovers before Sherlock entered the picture........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagdaTheMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/gifts).



> Suuuuuuuuu,
> 
> This is for you. Once again, this wouldn't have been possible without you. You not only convinced me that I could write an oneshot, but also within a very short word limit. And it's my first attempt at Johniarty!!! I really didn't believe you until I finished it. And yay, we did it! Thank you for everything, Su. Thank you for being my best friend. You are the best. <3 *cuddlum*
> 
> Nothing is more awful than beta-reading someone's own gift fic, but you did it without batting an eye. So, double cuddlum. I hope I made you smile.
> 
> <3 Abe

**_Someone Like You_ **

 

For Su.

By Abe.

 

 (The title is taken from Adele's 'Someone Like You')

 

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

 

 

Jim saw him the moment he entered the café. His back was towards the door, but Jim would have recognized that figure even in a burqa, let alone a barely filled café. It’d been almost a year since Jim had last seen him. He channeled his face, put that disgustingly irritating smirk on and stood in front of the only person who could still make his heart beat faster.

 

“Hi.” Jim’s smile was seductive.

 

John’s responding shock was visible, but he collected himself immediately.

 

 _John could never hide his emotions before. But now, he can. He’s all grown up. My Johnny boy._  Jim sat down on the opposite chair, that smile still in place.

 

“Mike’s not coming, is he?” John’s lips were slightly chapped now, Jim noted.

“Nope.” The ‘p’ popped up.

“Alright, gotta go now.” But John was stopped by a hand resting on his own. He stared at the hand, frozen. Jim stared at John, burning with desire.

 

John pulled away slowly. Jim let him.

 

“When did you return?”

“You know that very well.”

“Yes, I do.” Jim gave a seductively mischievous smile. The one, he knew, John wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

John answered him with blank face. Jim’s chest tightened painfully. But he had perfected the Moriarty mask so well that nothing gave away his inner turmoil.

 

“You never wrote to me.”

“There was no reason to.”

“Didn’t you miss me?” Jim attempted a pout, but the vulnerability seeped through his voice anyway.

 

John’s jaw muscle twitched. No answer came.

 

Jim’s heart leapt in victory. _He has missed me then._

 

“I missed you too, John.”

“Don’t.”

“Why?”

“Why are you here?” John’s eyes looked tired. He looked war worn………………..unloved.  Jim’s mask slipped away at last.

“To see you from up close.”

“You have no reason to, Jim.”

 

That name felt like a verbal slap coming from John. “Don’t I?” Jim put his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

 

John looked at him for a moment longer, and then bowed his head, running his fingers through his cropped hair. They used to be longer, Jim mused, used to curl around his ears. Jim could still feel how that hair felt on his skin, sliding down his chest, between his legs, tickling his cock. A visible shudder ran through his whole body. Oblivious,  John missed it,  fixing his gaze on the half full glass of water.

 

“We are over, Jim.”

“Because you broke up with me.”

“Because you made me do it.”

“Because you enlisted.”

“And you slept with my best friend to celebrate.”

 “Oh please, Sebby was never your best friend. He just wanted to fuck me.”

“And  so did you.”

 

John looked hurt. Even after so many months. _Why are you still hurt, John? Can’t you still hate me? Why did you leave me?_

 

“I never wanted to let you go. You were mine.” Jim watched John take a sip of water, and added, “You still are.”

 

John paused before swallowing his mouthful of water. Then he looked straight at Jim with his cold, blank, non-John eyes.

 

“No, I’m not. I never was, I never will be. Because I don’t know who you are. I used to know James, or at least I thought I did. ……….. I loved him. But he never existed. So, your claim on me is laughable. Do not drag this out anymore.” John got up, but hesitated before saying, “Be safe, Jim.”

 

Jim grabbed John’s hand which was still on the table. He linked their fingers. John’s didn’t curl around his.

 

“James. Call me James, John.”

“You are not him.”

“James still loves you.”

 

John didn’t avert his eyes, but tried to pull away. Jim’s grip tightened.

 

“Come back.”

“I will………..but not to you”

“You still love me, though.”

“I loved the idea of a man who never existed.”

“You love my brain.”

“I’m sure others have them too.”

“But not like me.”

“Who says I want someone like you?”

 

A pregnant pause.

 

“You’ll always want someone like me, John.”

“Then I’ll find someone like you…..James.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Or maybe I will.”

 

John’s hand slipped away from Jim’s. He turned and walked away, leaving James alone once again.

 

“But there will never be someone like you. I will never let you go, John…ever.”

 

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 


End file.
